Yaoi BaekYeol -LIKE A STAR-
by babyLU
Summary: Orang yang selalu menganggapku bintang paling bersinar, Park Chanyeol . . . fanfic yaoi - boyXboy, pairing Baekhyun n Chanyeol . . . RnR pleaseee :D
1. Chapter 1

-LIKE A STAR- ep.1

written by : babyLU

pernah di post di fp Exo fanfiction, jadi harap maklum kalo sama hahaha . .  
just enjoy this one :)

_Andai aku bisa kembali ke waktu dimana kita masih bersama._

_Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu._

_Aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_Dan aku berjanji, kelak aku tidak akan malu lagi untuk memberi tahu pada dunia bahwa kau kekasihku._

_Orang yang selalu menganggapku bintang paling bersinar, Park Chanyeol . . ._

.

.

_**BYUN P.O.V**_

Sial, kenapa malapetaka paling menakutkan ini harus menimpaku?

Apa salahku tuhaaaaaan?

Kulirik daerah selangkanganku yang kini terdapat lingkaran basah yang cukup besar.

Oke aku tau, aku memang sudah dewasa dan bukan bayi lagi. Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh mengom . . .

Eheeem sepertinya kata itu terlalu kejam bila ditujukan padaku jadi aku akan menggantinya dengan kata yang tidak terlalu kejam.

Kita ulangi saja.

Maksudku bukan berarti aku tidak boleh buang air di celana, toh ini celana milikku!

Sejujurnya penyebab utama malapetaka ini adalah si guru killer berkumis tebal itu.

Bisa-bisanya dia melarang setiap murid meninggalkan kelas olahraganya untuk alasan apapun.

Mungkin dia baru akan memberi ijin jika aku beralasan kucing betinaku melahirkan, mengingat begitu cintanya guruku pada makhluk berkaki empat itu.

Jadi jangan pernah cap namja tampan sepertiku sebagai tukang ngom . . .

Karena apa yang terjadi saat ini murni atas ketidaksengajaan semata.

Kukibas-kibaskan kedua tanganku kearah selangkanganku yang basah.

Berharap semoga cepat kering agar aku bisa segera kembali ke kelas dan semoga juga tidak ada murid yang masuk ke toilet ini, setidaknya sampai celanaku benar-benar kering.

Jepreet!

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar di ikuti dengan kilatan cahaya yang menerangi ruang toilet.

Seorang namja tinggi berwajah pucat berdiri di ambang pintu toilet dengan ponsel yang diarahkannya padaku.

Jepreet! Jepreet!

Suara itu terdengar lagi di ikuti dengan kilatan cahaya yang ternyata berasal dari ponsel namja tinggi itu.

" koran sekolah pasti jadi heboh dengan adanya foto ini"

Namja itu melirikku sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang justru membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Byun Baekhyun, murid paling populer di sekolah kedapatan mengompol. Hmm sungguh menarik"

Kurang ajar! Berani sekali dia mempermainkanku.

Tak ada satupun orang yang boleh mempermainkanku. Tak ada, dan tak akan pernah ada!

"hapus foto itu" geramku tertahan, sedikit mencoba menahan amarah.

Aku tidak ingin membuat image cool yang telah lama melekat padaku jadi rusak gara-gara kelakuan namja ini.

Sedikitpun dia tak bergeming, tetap memajang senyum menyebalkannya.

"YAA! Kubilang hapus foto itu" teriakku

Dia menutup rapat pintu toilet dan berjalan pelan mendekatiku.

"apa imbalan yang akan kudapat?" tantangnya.

Mau main tawar-menawar ternyata. Oke, siapa takut

"kau boleh jadi temanku"

Hmm, bukannya bermaksud sombong tapi asal kalian tau saja tidak sembarang orang berani berteman denganku.

Entahlah, padahal aku tak pernah bermaksud menciptakan kesenjangan sosial seperti ini tapi salahkan mereka karena terlalu minder untuk berteman dengan murid kalangan populer sepertiku.

"aku memang temanmu, bahkan kita sekelas"

"jinjja? Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan tampangmu. Nah berhubung kita teman sekelas jadi hapus saja foto itu"

Namja pucat itu tersenyum remeh kearahku.

Hey, tak ada hal yang bisa kau remehkan dariku.

"kalau begitu siapa namaku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Dia langsung menutupi name tag yang tertempel di dada kirinya dengan tangan.

Oooh, dia tau betul kalau aku akan melirik kearah itu.

"kim joonmyun?"

"itu nama ketua kelas kita"

"choi minho ya?"

"ayolah, tak ada nama itu di kelas kita"

Tanpa kusadari kedua tanganku terkepal dengan sendirinya, sabar baekhyun. Ini semua demi lenyapnya bukti laknat yang ada di ponselnya itu.

"ooh iya namamu zhang xiulay kan?" ujarku seenaknya.

Namja itu tetap memandang datar padaku, aku curiga jangan-jangan urat ekspresinya sudah putus.

"itu nama yeoja" tegasnya

Aku mendecak kesal, ya tuhan demi apapun aku benar-benar tidak tau siapa namanya.

Sebelumnya kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi meskipun berada dalam kelas yang sama, bahkan aku baru saja tau jika dia adalah teman sekelasku.

Lagipula otak cerdasku ini terlalu selektif dalam menerima informasi, dan akan membuang begitu saja informasi yang dirasa tidak penting.

"bukan urusanku siapa namamu! Yang jelas hapus foto itu sekarang juga" bentakku

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi menghadapi orang aneh ini.

Dia merubah ekspresi datarnya menjadi tatapan tajam yang seakan-akan siap untuk meleburkanku menjadi butiran debu.

Sedetik kemudian dia berbalik membuka pintu toilet, hendak meninggalkanku.

"YAA! Urusan kita belum selesai? Baiklah apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau menghapus foto laknat itu?"

Spontan dia berhenti setelah mendengar perkataanku, aku yakin saat ini dia tengah menyunggingkan senyum jahatnya.

Aish menyebalkan sekali.

"untuk seminggu ini jadilah kekasihku"

Dengan entengnya kalimat itu keluar dari bibir merahnya, membuat mulutku menganga lebar.

Bahkan mungkin kedua kaki kalian muat masuk kedalamnya.

What the %-*?~ . . .

"KAU GILA! Aku ini namja normal, dan aku masih menyukai yeoja. Asal kau tau saja banyak yeoja di luar sana yang mengantri untuk jadi kekasihku!" teriakku frustasi seraya menjambak rambutku sendiri.

"apa kau yakin yeoja-yeoja di luar sana akan tetap menyukaimu setelah mereka melihat foto ini?"

Mati kau Byun Baekhyun.

Aku hanya bisa diam tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisi semula, namja itu benar-benar membuatku mati kutu.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Demi apapun aku ini namja normal, mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan orang yang bergender sama denganku. GILA.

Hanya ada dua pilihan . . .

Menjadi kekasihnya untuk seminggu lalu setelah itu kau bebas, atau . . .

Harus menanggung malu dan jadi bahan tertawaan seumur hidup?

Sungguh ironis.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau"

Dia mengendikkan bahunya kemudian berbalik hendak memutar kenop pintu.

"kau menang! Aku mau jadi kekasihmu. . ." bisikku lirih, apalagi saat mengucapkan kata 'kekasih'

Aku sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa keputusan ini yang ku ambil, bahkan orang dihadapanku ini juga sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar jawabanku.

Tapi itu tidak lama karena sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"baiklah Byunie, sampai ketemu dikelas" ujarnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, membuatku ingin muntah saat ini juga.

"oh iya satu lagi. Namaku Park Chanyeol tapi kau boleh memanggilku chagiya, itu lebih enak di dengar"

Siapapun tolong sampaikan maaf pada ibuku karena sekarang aku benar-benar memuntahkan sarapan yang tadi pagi di masaknya.

.

.

Kulihat jam tangan _Rolex_ yang melingkar di tangan kiriku.

Kenapa waktu 5 menit terasa begitu lama? Aku hanya ingin segera pulang untuk menenangkan diriku atas kejadian di toilet tadi siang.

Kejadian yang kini membuatku menyandang status sebagai kekasih seorang N.A.M.J.A!

Kulirik namja tinggi yang duduk seorang diri di pojokan bangku paling belakang, Park chanyeol.

Dia terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan penjelasan guru bahasa inggris yang menurutku begitu membosankan.

Sepasang mata tajamnya beralih padaku, membuatku menjadi salah tingkah.

Mau di taruh dimana muka tampanku ini jika kedapatan tengah melihat padanya.

Drrrrt . .drrrrt

Sesuatu bergetar pelan di saku celanaku, diam-diam ku keluarkan benda persegi panjang touch screen itu. Kutekan icon berbentuk amplop kuning untuk membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselku.

_**From: 110-27-1192**_

_**Merindukanku eoh?**_

Nomor siapa ini?

Dengan terpaksa kutolehkan kepalaku kearah Chanyeol, sekedar memastikan semoga saja bukan namja itu yang mengirimiku pesan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel berwarna putihnya padaku.

Ya tuhan, darimana dia tau nomerku?

_**From: 110-27-1192**_

_**Pulang sekolah aku ingin mengajakmu kencan**_

Kencan? Dengan namja?

Tentu saja aku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU!

Teeet . .teeet!

Segera kubereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisku dari atas meja lalu memasukannya kedalam tas sekolahku. Aku harus segera kabur sebelum chanyeol menahanku.

_**From: 110-27-1192**_

_**Jangan coba-coba kabur, atau aku akan mengirim foto 'EXOTIS'mu kepada semua teman dikelas hahaha :P**_

"baehyun kau tidak pulang?" tanya jongin, teman sebangkuku

Aku menggeleng lemah.

Help me jongin! nyawaku terancam sekarang.

"kalau begitu aku duluan ya"

Jongin berlalu keluar kelas diikuti murid lain yang satu persatu mulai keluar meninggalku seorang diri.

Kecuali jika makhluk di pojokan sana juga bisa di sebut orang, itu berarti kami berdua yang masih ada di dalam kelas.

Kurasakan sesuatu mencengkeram lenganku, tangan Chanyeol.

"ayo"

Chanyeol menyeretku keluar kelas dan bodohnya aku benar-benar pasrah menghadapi tarikannya.

.

.

Sreek . .sreek . .sreek

Kusibak kasar lembaran kertas yang sudah satu jam ini berada di hadapanku.

Sebuah novel terjemahan karya seorang penulis jerman yang sedari tadi kupegang tapi tidak benar-benar kubaca.

Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa aku memilih buku ini.

"sssttt! Kau tidak boleh berisik di perpustakaan"

Kulirik sinis chanyeol yang duduk dihadapanku. Dia tengah membaca sebuah buku super tebal yang entah apa isinya, hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat mataku berkunang.

"ini yang kau namakan kencan? Membaca buku di perpustakaan kota?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan

"ada banyak ilmu yang bisa kita ambil disini"

Tak peduli dengan segala ilmu, aku sudah terlahir dengan otak cerdas jadi buat apa membuang waktu dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"kenapa kau tidak mengajakku ke Mall, bioskop, taman ria atau tempat apalah yang lebih menyenangkan?"

Seleranya tentang tempat kencan benar-benar buruk, seharusnya dia memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan hal yang lebih romantis.

Uuups! Kenapa aku jadi peduli, hubungan kami kan cuma pura-pura.

"maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang banyak menguras tenaga"

Selain tidak romantis ternyata dia juga pelit tenaga, pantas saja hidupnya membosankan.

Kembali kusibak kasar novel malang ini, berharap jadi robek agar ada sedikit hiburan untukku.

"yeol oppa . . ." sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari arah belakangku.

Sesosok yeoja cantik berambut panjang lurus menghampiri tempat duduk kami.

Dia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna jingga dengan rok berkerut selutut.

Yeoja yang manis, tapi aku yakin dia kan terlihat lebih manis jika rok yang dipakainya berada 10 cm di atas lutut :p

"aram . . ." gumam chanyeol yang sepertinya sedikit kaget akan kehadiran yeoja manis itu.

"ahjumma bilang kau lupa membawa obatmu dan dugaanku ternyata benar kau ada disini oppa"

Yeoja manis yang di panggil Aram itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang entah isinya apa, lalu menyerahkannya pada chanyeol.

"obat apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sebenarnya aku tak begitu ingin mencampuri urusannya, tapi penasaran juga hehe . . .

"hanya vitamin"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam tas ranselnya kemudian meminum obat berbentuk kapsul merah itu.

Iya mungkin itu vitamin agar kebodohannya berkurang.

"ooh, annyeong Baekhyun sunbae" sapa Aram seraya membungkuk hampir 90 derajat.

"eh, kau mengenalku?"

"tentu saja, aku murid tingkat 1. Han Aram imnida"

Kalian lihat? betapa populernya diriku disekolah, bahkan adik kelaspun mengenalku.

Kusambut uluran tangan Aram, membuat semburat merah terlukis di pipi putihnya.

Aram menarik kursi di sebelah chanyeol dan duduk disana.

"oppa, sudah kubilang jangan sampai telat minum obat. Lihat kau berkeringat begitu banyak"

Aram mulai mengelapi bulir-bulir keringat di dahi chanyeol.

"iya maaf" chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada yeoja itu.

Pyuuuh~ aku seperti tengah menonton sepenggal adegan dari drama romantis saja. Menyebalkan!

Kenapa aku jadi di acuhkan seperti ini, seharusnya aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang yeoja bukannya namja yang selalu terlihat pucat di hadapanku ini.

"aku harus pulang"

Aku beranjak dari dudukku kemudian mengembalikan novel yang tadi kubaca ke rak yang berada tak jauh dariku. Aku lupa tadi mengambilnya dimana jadi lebih baik kukembalikan saja ke rak terdekat.

"tapi kencan kita be . . . "

Segera kubekap mulut chanyeol sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Bodoh, kenapa dia malah membahas kencan di hadapan orang lain.

Aram memandang heran kepada kami berdua.

"mm . . kumohon kau jangan salah paham. Kami tidak kencan, sungguh! Percayalah padaku" ujarku berusaha meyakinkan Aram agar dia tidak salah paham

"lepaskan tanganmu sunbae, yeol oppa kesulitan bernafas"

Aram yang tiba-tiba menjadi panik langsung menarik tanganku yang membekap chanyeol.

Wajah pucat chanyeol berubah menjadi merah padam, dadanya naik turun seakan kehabisan oksigen.

Hey meskipun aku membencinya tapi aku tak pernah berniat untuk membunuhnya, lagipula bekapan tanganku tidak kencang kok. Responnya saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

"a . .aku harus pulang" ujarku seraya berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tak ku hiraukan teriakan chanyeol yang terus memintaku untuk tidak pergi.

.

.

"oppa, apakah baekhyun sunbae tidak mengetahui tentang kondisimu?" tanya Aram setelah keadaan chanyeol sudah membaik.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah.

"hanya seminggu ini, kurasa dia tidak perlu tau . . ."

~~~ TO BE CONTINUED ~~~

RnR pleaseee~


	2. Chapter 2

-LIKE A STAR- ep.2  
written by : babyLU

pernah di post di fp Exo Fanfiction ^^

oKai just enjoy this one ^^

_Andai aku bisa kembali ke waktu dimana kita masih bersama._

_Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu._

_Aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_Dan aku berjanji, kelak aku tidak akan malu lagi untuk memberi tahu pada dunia bahwa kau kekasihku._

_Orang yang selalu menganggapku bintang paling bersinar, Park Chanyeol . . ._

.

Sreeek . . sreeek . .sreeek

Kusibak beberapa helai daun, membuat sedikit lubang kecil disana agar aku bisa melihat lebih jelas target incaranku.

Bisa kalian bayangkan seorang Byun Baekhyun tengah berjongkok di balik semak-semak hanya untuk memantau namja bodoh seperti Park Chanyeol?

Sungguh tidak etis. . .

Tapi pada kenyataannya hal tidak etis inilah yang sedang kulakukan.

Dari tempat persembunyianku tampak jelas sosok Chanyeol dan Aram yang tengah makan siang berdua di taman belakang sekolah.

Cih, kekasih macam apa yang lebih memilih makan bersama orang lain daripada kekasihnya sendiri.

Eits! Ku harap kalian tidak salah paham, saat ini aku tidak sedang cemburu.

Aku tekankan sekali lagi bahwa saat ini aku sedang TIDAK CEMBURU!

Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit di permainkan, bukannya kemarin dia yang memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya tapi sekarang kenapa aku yang di abaikan?

Seharusnya dia bersyukur aku mau jadi kekasihnya, kalau perlu buat syukuran tiga hari tiga malam.

"siaaaaal~ . . ." gumamku pelan

Eh? Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa aku seperti mendengar suara lain saat mengucapkan kata itu?

Bukankah aku hanya sendiri disini?

Tidak mungkin kan pikiranku juga ikut bersuara.

"aku tidak suka jika melihat Aram berduaan bersama Chanyeol sunbae"

Eh?

Segera aku menoleh ke arah suara asing yang ternyata berasal dari belakangku.

Seorang namja mungil dengan tampang yang begitu polos tengah berjongkok di belakangku.

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" spontan aku berteriak karena terlalu kaget akan kemunculannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Entah kenapa saat melihat namja ini aku langsung teringat pada tokoh kartun, seekor anjing berwarna putih yang bernama mont? Monz? Mona atau siapalah namanya, tidak begitu penting :p

Dia meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya tepat diatas bibirku.

"sunbae jangan berisik, nanti mereka bisa menyadari keberadaan kita"

Segera kutepis kasar jari telunjukknya kemudian mengusap-usap dengan tisu yang selalu kubawa di kantong celana. Berani sekali dia menyentuh bibir kissable-ku.

"kau ingin membuatku mati jantungan? Tiba-tiba ada di belakangku" bisikku pelan dengan sedikit tekanan agar bocah ini sadar jika aku agak emosi.

"aku hanya penasaran, apa yang sedang dilihat baekhyun sunbae disini. Ternyata kau sedang mengintip Aram"

Bocah itu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya membuatku ingin segera menjitak kepalanya.

Di sekolah ini hanya aku yang boleh melakukan 'aegyo'

"aku tidak sedang mengintip Aram tapi . . ."

Bodoh, mana mungkin aku bilang jika aku sedang mengintip Chanyeol.

"lalu?"

"bukan urusanmu, pergi sana!"

Bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda jika dia tak mau menuruti perkataanku.

Oke baekhyun, anggap saja dia tidak ada.

Aku kembali melancarkan aksiku yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Tapi kemana mereka berdua?

Bukannya tadi masih ada dibawah pohon itu?

Aish, gara-gara bocah ini aku jadi kehilangan jejak.

"mencariku eoh?"

Sebuah suara berat yang amat sangat kukenal sontak membuatku membeku di tempat.

"eh? annyeong Chanyeol hyung. Annyeong Aram" ujar bocah di belakangku

Mati kau Byun Baekhyun.

Aku tetap berjongkok di posisi semula, tak berani sedikitpun bergeser apalagi menoleh kebelakang.

Alasan apa yang harus kuberikan pada chanyeol agar aku tidak malu.

Berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir.

"hmm kyungsoo, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"

Aram meraih tangan bocah yang ternyata bernama kyungsoo itu.

Kurang ajar dia meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa membantuku mencari alasan, padahal dia juga terlibat.

"berdirilah, aku tak akan marah karena kau intip"

Chanyeol meraih kedua bahuku, membimbingku untuk berdiri.

"jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku . . . aku sedang meneliti daun ini untuk pelajaran sains"

Kupetik beberapa helai daun dari semak-semak lalu pura-pura mengamatinya.

"huh, _liar_!"

Dasar! dia mengatai aku pembohong. Aku benar-benar sedang meneliti dedaunan kok, meski ini hanya alibi.

"byunnie sayang kalau kau rindu padaku, bilang saja! Tidak perlu mengamatiku dari jauh"

Chanyeol mencolek daguku dengan jari-jarinya yang sukses membuat merasa malu.

Seharusnya aku marah sekarang!

Tapi apa, aku hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"ayo kita kembali ke kelas"

Chanyeol meraih tangan kananku namun segera kutepis.

"aku bisa berjalan sendiri"

Aku berlalu meninggalkannya, kudengar derap langkah kakinya yang mengikutiku.

Namun lama kelamaan derap kakinya terdengar samar di telingaku.

Lambat sekali jalannya. Mungkin jika ada olimpiade lari khusus untuk kura-kura, aku akan mendaftarkannya.

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan, bersandar pada dinding lorong sambil memegangi dadanya.

Dia memejamkan kedua matanya seperti menahan sakit.

Deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan terdengar sampai di tempatku berdiri, apalagi wajah pucatnya itu makin menambah kesan menyedihkan atas kondisinya sekarang.

"kau kenapa?" tanyaku

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut seraya menggeleng pelan, berusaha meyakinkanku jika dia baik-baik saja.

"kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan"

"a . . aku hanya perlu min . .minum obatku"

Dengan tangan gemetar dia merogoh saku celananya.

Lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi kapsul berwarna merah yang juga diminumnya tempo hari di perpustakaan.

Aku membantunya membuka botol kecil itu, bahkan tangan besarnya itu terlihat sangat lemah untuk membuka tutup sebuah botol kecil.

Mengambil isinya lalu memberikannya pada chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu apapun dia langsung saja memasukkan kapsul itu dan menelannya.

"tunggu akan kucarikan air" aku bergegas menuju kantin namun Chanyeol menahanku.

"aku sudah terbiasa tanpa air jika dalam kondisi darurat seperti ini"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang masih terlihat rapuh di pucuk kepalaku. Mengusapnya pelan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?

.

"kyungsoo-ah, tadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama baekhyun oppa?" tanya Aram setelah mereka berdua sudah berada cukup jauh dari chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"aku hanya ingin tau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama chanyeol hyung" jujur kyungsoo membuat gadis cantik itu terkekeh geli.

Namja yang satu ini memang tidak bisa berbohong.

Meski terkadang banyak orang yang menganggapnya bodoh karena terlalu polos, tapi bagi Aram justru kepolosan kyungsoo itulah yang menjadi daya tarik.

"kami hanya makan siang bersama kok"

"aku tidak suka saat melihatmu berduaan dengan chanyeol hyung"

Aram menghentikan langkah kaki mungilnya kemudian menatap kedalam manik mata kyungsoo.

"kenapa?"

"entahlah, aku hanya merasa tidak suka saja"

Aram tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban kyungsoo. Bukan sekedar jawaban 'entahlah' seperti ini yang ingin dia dengar.

"aku dan chanyeol oppa hanya berteman, lagipula chanyeol oppa sudah punya orang yang disukai . . . mmm begitu pula aku"

Aram memainkkan jari-jari lentikknya pada unjung seragam sekolahnya, sekedar untuk mengalihkan perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba menjalar dalam dirinya.

"kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?" berbagai pertanyaan kyungsoo luncurkan untuk Aram, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"iya, kau sangaaaaaaaat mengenalnya . . ."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, berfikir keras kira-kira siapa orang yang Aram maksud.

Sedetik kemudian dia hanya menghela nafas panjang, seakan menyerah untuk terus berfikir.

"siapapun dia, yang jelas aku tak akan pernah suka jika dia berdekatan denganmu"

Aram langsung mengangkat mukanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, menatap kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

Jika dia hidup di dunia komik mungkin akan ada efek bintang-bintang di kedua matanya.

"kenapa kau tidak suka?" tanya Aram antusias

"aku tidak tau"

Refleks Aram menghentakkan kaki kanannya kesal, jujur saja saat ini dia benar-benar kesal pada namja polos ini.

Kyungsoo selalu bilang tidak suka jika Aram berdekatan dengan namja manapun, bahkan pernah suatu kali kyungsoo dengan terang-terangan melarang Aram pergi kencan dengan seorang sunbae yang menurutnya bukan orang baik.

Seharusnya ada alasan logis untuk sikapnya ini, tidak hanya sekedar 'entahlah' atau 'aku tidak tau'.

Mungkinkah kalau selama ini Aram hanya terlalu percaya diri dengan berfikir bahwa kyungsoo juga menyukainya?

"kenapa kau selalu bilang tidak tau. Tidak bisakah kau memahami perasaanmu sendiri? Kau selalu membuatku merasa terombang-ambing"

Aram merasakan kedua matanya memanas seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu langsung panik.

"kau kenapa Aram? Kau sakit?"

kyungsoo meneliti setiap inci tubuh Aram kalau-kalau ada luka disana yang telah membuat Aram menangis.

Aram mendekap dadanya sendiri yang begitu sesak.

Jauh didalam sini yang terasa sakit, dan tentu saja kau tak bisa melihatnya karena hanya Aram yang bisa merasakan sakitnya.

"sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa"

Aram menghapus bulir-bulir air yang tadi sempat melintasi kedua pipinya.

Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari apa-apa hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Aram sudah berhenti menangis.

"hai Aram . . ."

Sesosok namja tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran namja itu langsung menatap tajam kearahnya seraya menarik Aram merapat padanya.

"jongin oppa" sahut Aram

Namja tampan yang dipanggil Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Aram, kemudian beralih melirik sinis kearah kyungsoo.

"aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di kantin"

Jongin meraih tangan Aram hendak mengajaknya pergi, namun yang ditarik hanya diam tak bergeming.

"mianhae oppa, tapi aku baru saja selesai makan siang" tolak Aram halus

"kalau begitu temani aku"

Jongin tetap bersikeras meminta Aram untuk menemaninya makan siang.

Aram melirik kearah Kyungsoo, meminta sedikit pertolongan pada namja itu agar membantunya untuk menolak ajakan jongin.

"tidak masalah kalau kau mau menemani jongin sunbae, aku bisa kembali ke kelas sendiri"

Kyungsoo bodoh!

Aram benar-benar merutuki jawaban yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kyungsoo.

"ta . .tadi kau bilang ingin mengajakku ke perpustakaan?"

Aram mengedipkan sebelah matanya berharap kali ini kyungsoo menyadari maksud hatinya.

Dia hanya merasa tidak enak jika terang-terangan menolak ajakan kakak kelasnya itu.

"kapan?" tanya kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

Baiklah! Sepertinya Aram harus menarik kembali ucapannya yang tadi mengatakan jika kepolosan kyungsoo adalah daya tarik.

"baiklah jongin oppa, aku menerima ajakannmu"

Aram yang sudah merasa kesal langsung mengapit lengan jongin dan meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya kearah kyungsoo disertai seringaian mengejek dari bibirnya.

"tunggu . . .!"

Aram yang merasakan tarikan pada tangannya langsung berhenti dan menoleh kesal.

"apa lagi kyungsoo-ah?"

"aku . . aku . . mmm tidak jadi"

Perlahan kyungsoo melepas tautan tangannnya yang tadi sempat menahan Aram.

"kau kembali saja ke kelas. Jangan ganggu kami"

Jongin membalik tubuh Aram dan merangkul pundaknya. Menuntun tubuh mungil Aram menjauhi kyungsoo.

Aram memandang sendu pada kyungsoo.

Kenapa selalu begini? Kau tidak pernah bisa mempertahankan apa yang kau inginkan.

.  
.

"annyeong, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Seorang apoteker yeoja menyapaku ramah begitu aku memasuki sebuah klinik kesehatan kecil di dekat sekolah.

"aku mencari obat yang seperti ini"

Kurogoh saku bajuku dan mengeluarkan sebutir kapsul berwarna merah.

Jika kalian bertanya darimana aku mendapat kapsul itu, tentu saja aku mencurinya dari chanyeol.

Tadi sewaktu membantunya meminum obat, aku mengambil dua butir.

Satu kuberikan padanya, sedangkan yang satu lagi kumasukkan dalam saku bajuku.

Mianhae chanyeol-ah, aku tidak bermaksud mencuri darimu.

Aku hanya sedikit penasaran, tidak sedikit tapi sangaaaaat penasaran.

Chenyeol selalu mengelak jika yang diminumnya hanyalah vitamin.

Memangnya ada vitamin yang menyebabkan ketergantungan?

Dia akan merasakan sakit pada dadanya jika sampai telat meminum obat ini.

Apoteker itu mengamati dengan seksama kapsul pemberianku, mengendus baunya kemudian terlihat berpikir keras.

Pyuuuh, untung saja kapsul itu tidak ikut di jilatnya.

"anda menderita lemah jantung?"

"MWOO! Lemah jantung?"

Apoteker itu malah terheran-heran saat melihat reaksi kagetku.

"iya, obat jenis ini hanya dikonsumsi oleh penderita lemah jantung" jelas apoteker itu

Park chanyeol ternyata menderita lemah jantung?

Bagaimana bisa?

"agassi bisa kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana tanda-tanda orang yang menderita penyakit ini?" pintaku

"hmm, biasanya orang yang menderita penyakit ini akan mudah berkeringat . . ."

"_**bodoh jangan menyentuhku dengan tanganmu yang basah!"**_

"_**maaf, aku memang mudah sekali berkeringat hehehe . . ."**_

"_**yakin itu bukan air liurmu?"**_

"_**aish byunnie, kau pikir aku masih bayi"**_

"wajahnya selalu pucat dan mereka tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas yang banyak menguras tenaga . . ."

"_**yeol oppa, apa kau lelah?"**_

"_**cih baru kusuruh membawakan tasku yang tidak seberapa berat saja sudah lelah"**_

"_**baekhyun oppa kau kejam sekali, kau kan bisa membawa tasmu sendiri"**_

"_**tapi aku ingin chanyeol yang membawakan tasku"**_

"_**tapi yeol oppa tidak seperti kita, dia . . ."**_

"_**sudahlah Aram, aku masih kuat membawa tas byunnie"**_

Jadi selama ini chanyeol menderita lemah jantung?

Kenapa dia tak pernah memberitahuku . . .

~~~ TO BE CONTINUED ~~~

NB: sepenggal percakapan diatas yang saia kasih efek **bold **dan _italic _itu maksudnya flashback yang dibayangkan baekhyun gitu gkgkgkg *geje

Thanks for reading *deep bow XD

RnR pleeeeaseee~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

**[YAOI BaekYeol] -LIKE A STAR- ep.3**

written by : babyLU

_Andai aku bisa kembali ke waktu dimana kita masih bersama._

_Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu._

_Aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_Dan aku berjanji, kelak aku tidak akan malu lagi untuk memberi tahu pada dunia bahwa kau kekasihku._

_Orang yang selalu menganggapku bintang paling bersinar, Park Chanyeol . . ._

**Byun P.O.V**

"baekhyun . . ."

Aku sedikit terkaget saat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk keras pundakku. Terpampang raut kesal teman sebangkuku, Kim Jongin.

"kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku"

"eh? Aku mendengarkan kok, nanti kapan-kapan kita coba cafe yang kau ceritakan itu ya" jawabku sedikit gelagapan.

Jongin menepuk jidatnya pelan, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawabanku.

"kau benar tidak mendengar. Tadi aku bercerita tentang game center yang baru saja dibuka" jawab Jongin.

Aku tersenyum garing padanya, menampakkan deretan gigi putih bersinar milikku.

"dari tadi pagi kau melamun terus, apa yang sebenarnya tengah kau pikirkan?"

Kedua pipiku bersemu merah mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

Hari ini aku merasa bukan menjadi diriku sendiri, aku jadi lebih cenderung diam dan suka melamun. Ini semua gara-gara namja bodoh bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Ups, jangan salah paham!

Aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya, namja yang selalu menampakkan cengiran cerianya itu ternyata memiliki sesuatu yang selama ini dirasakannya sendirian.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika dia memiliki lemah jantung.

Apalagi mengingat sikapku yang sering jahat padanya. Aku berjanji mulai sekarang akan mencoba lebih lunak terhadapnya, karena Byun Baekhyun namja paling populer di sekolah memiliki hati selembut ulat sutra. Ehh? Yang benar selembut kain sutra.

"maaf Jongin, otakku hanya sedang ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar" jawabku asal yang langsung mendapat tepukan keras di pucuk kepalaku.

Drrt . . . drrrt

ponselku bergoyang menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk, dari Chanyeol.

_**-Sepulang sekolah aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat-**_

_**-siap bos-**_

_**-tumben tidak ada penolakan darimu byunnie?-**_

_**- aku sedang bermurah hati ^^d -**_

Kutekan tombol send di ponselku untuk mengirimkan balasan atas pesan singkatnya. Tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakannya kali ini toh aku sudah berjanji akan bersikap sedikit lunak padanya.

.

.

.

Aku menatap tak percaya pada bangunan di depanku lalu melirik pada Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu bahagia karena berhasil memboyongku kemari.

PLANETARIUM? Tidak adakah tempat lain untuk berkencan?

Kafe, taman kota, mall dan tempat-tempat bergengsi lainnya, bukannya tempat untuk anak sekolah dasar melakukan study wisata seperti ini.

Seharusnya aku bisa maklum karena seleranya benar-benar payah.

Sabar Baekhyun bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk bersikap baik padanya, jadi turuti saja kemauannya toh waktumu berpacaran dengannya tinggal 2 hari lagi.

"sudah lama aku ingin mengajakmu kesini byunnie"

Chanyeol menarik tanganku dan menggandengnya erat.

"lepaskan!"

"diam" chanyeol mempererat tautan tangan kami membuatku mau tidak mau hanya bisa pasrah dengan pegangan tangannya.

Kami memasuki area planetarium yang terlihat sepi. Sangat sepi.

"kenapa sepi sekali disini?" tanyaku

"tentu saja, karena ini hari rabu dan kebanyakan orang datang kesini pada hari minggu"

Bagus sekali, kau membuat keadaan jadi lebih membosankan karena tak ada orang lain yang bisa kulihat disini selain kau dan pak penjaga yang ada di depan pintu masuk.

Chanyeol membawaku memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh benda bersinar di atapnya.

Aku tak kuasa menahan kekagumanku saat memasuki ruangan itu, segala set dekorasinya diatur seakan-akan kau tengah berada di padang rumput dengan hamparan bintang-bintang di langit malam.

Aku tau bintang yang ada di atas itu hanyalah rentetan lampu-lampu kecil yang berkerlip, namun mereka terlalu indah jika disebut imitasi.

Chanyeol menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, memintaku untuk ikut duduk disitu bersamanya.

"mereka indah bukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"iya. Aku baru tau jika planetarium bisa seindah ini"

Sepertinya aku harus meralat ucapanku jika planetarium bukanlah tempat yang bagus, mungkin lain kali kalian bisa mencoba kencan ke planetarium. Eh?

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya seakan berusaha untuk menggapai salah satu bintang itu meskipun yang dapat di gapainya hanyalah angin kosong.

"coba tebak. Diantara bintang-bintang diatas mana yang paling bersinar?"

Aku mamfokuskan pandangan mataku pada arah yang Chanyeol coba gapai.

Apanya yang paling bersinar, mereka nampak sama saja dimataku. Bukannya memang sudah diatur begitu, masing-masing lampu di setting dengan kadar cahaya yang sama terangnya.

"mereka terlihat sama saja" jawabku malas.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tanda jika dia tidak setuju dengan jawabanku. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menuju bintang yang dimaksudkannya

"bintang yang paling bersinar itu ada di . . . sini"

Aku tersentak saat arah jari telunjuk Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku? Aku? Aku?

Aku bintang paling bersinar yang Chanyeol maksud?

"kau Byunni, bintang yang paling bersinar itu"

Pipiku memanas setelah mendengar ucapannya. Oh come on Baekhyun! Kau ini namja keren paling populer di sekolah, jadi jangan mau di gombali oleh seorang namja bodoh.

Aku menjitak pelan kepalanya. Sangat pelan.

Takut jika pukulanku pada kepalanya akan membuat perkembangan otaknya semakin terhambat.

"menjijikkan, kau merayu seorang namja"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Dasar, ucapan sekasar apapun yang keluar dari mulutku tak pernah sedikitpun membuat sebuah goresan di hatinya. Urat perasaannya sudah putus.

"memangnya tidak boleh merayu K-E-K-A-S-I-H-nya sendiri?"

Elak Chanyeol dengan efek slow motion pada saat mengucapkan kata KEKASIH.

Blush!

Sial, lagi-lagi pipiku memerah hanya karena ucapan konyolnya bahkan kali ini wajahku terasa lebih panas.

Untuk beberapa saat aku lebih memilih untuk diam daripada setiap ucapanku selalu dibalasnya dengan kata-kata yang lebih memuakkan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang dari saku celananya. Harmonika?

Aku tidak pernah tau jika dia suka bermain harmonika.

Sedetik kemudian dia mulai memainkan harmonika di tangannya, membentuk suatu alunan melodi yang indah.

Aku menatap namja di sebelahku yang tengah memejamkan matanya seakan begitu menghayati irama yang dihasilkan dari harmonikanya.

Lagu ini. Aku tau lagu yang tengah dimainkannya . . .

_Dimanapun kau bersembunyi_

_Aku selalu dapat menemukanmu_

_Jika disana tidak ada kau_

_Maka jantungku akan terhenti_

Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya lantas menatapku. Dia mungkin tidak mengira jika aku akan menyumbangkan suara indahku untuk mengiringi alunan harmonikanya.

"kenapa berhenti? Belum pernah mendengar suara malaikat?" sentakku yang hanya dibalas Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman yang super lembut.

Deg!

Ya tuhan kenapa lagi ini? Sekarang ganti jantungku yang berdegup kencang setelah di suguhi oleh senyuman super lembut miliknya.

Aish,aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Bagaimana jika dia bisa mendengarnya?

_Bahkan jika kau tidak mengatakan 'cinta'_

_Aku tetap bisa merasakannya melalui hatiku_

_Jika kau ada disini_

_Aku tidak memerlukan apapun_

_Hal itu bisa dibandingkan dengan hal lain_

_Hal itu bisa ditukar dengan hal lain_

_Namun cintamu, hatimu_

_Siapa yang bisa menggantikannya?_

_Kau adalah segalanya bagiku_

_Kau adalah segalanya bagiku_

_Terus bersinarlah seperti bintang di langit_

_Kau adalah satu-satunya cintaku_

_Selamanya hanya cintaku_

_Kita akan selalu bersama_

_Di sebuah tempat tanpa kesedihan . . ._

Kami berdua terkekeh bersama setelah menyelesaikan konser kecil kami. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya lantas menaruhnya diatas kepalaku.

"gomawo, telah mewujudkan keinginanku"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung mendengar ucapannya.

"keinginan apa?"

"dari dulu aku ingin sekali melihat indahnya bintang pada malam hari bersama seseorang yang kusukai. Tapi sayang tubuhku tidak tahan dengan udara malam jadi aku hanya bisa mengajakmu ke tempat ini"

Ujarnya lirih.

Apa dia bilang? Dia bilang apa?

Seseorang yang disukai. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku gusar berusaha untuk menepis pikiran-pikiran keji jika akulah seseorang yang Chanyeol maksud.

Tapi seharusnya memang benar kan, toh memang aku yang diajak Chanyeol untuk mewujudkan keinginannya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat teringat jika namja dengan senyum secerah mentari ini mengidap penyakit yang bisa dibilang parah.

"chanyeol sebenarnya aku . . ."

Chanyeol menatapku dalam, menanti kelanjutan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

"maaf, sebenarnya aku sudah tau tentang penyakitmu"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku gugup, sedangkan dia hanya tersenyum hangat. Padahal kupikir dia akan marah atau apa.

"aku sudah tau"

"eh?"

"sejak tadi pagi tingkahmu berubah. Kau jadi sedikit baik padaku tidak menyebalkan seperti biasanya hehehe"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Jadi dia pikir selama ini sikapku menyebalkan?

"jangan pernah berubah dan mengasihaniku. Aku lebih suka Byunni yang biasanya"

Aku memeluk namja disebelahku ini. Bisa kurasakan jika Chanyeol sedikit kaget dengan aksiku yang tiba-tiba memeluknya namun dia langsung membalas pelukanku, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pingganggku.

Aku sadar betul dengan apa yang kulakukan, namun biarkan kali ini saja aku tidak munafik dan mengikuti kata hatiku. Aku hanya ingin memeluknya.

.

.

**Aram P.O.V**

Aku menendang-nendang kerikil yang kurasa menghalangi jalanku, membuat mereka beterbangan ke segala arah. Hari ini aku benar-benar kesal pada Kyungsoo.

Dengan teganya dia merelakanku bersama Jongin sunbae.

Terkadang aku tidak bisa mengerti dengan perasaanya. Dia bertingkah over protective seakan menyukaiku, tapi di sisi lain dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata suka padaku.

Mungkin memang benar jika selama ini aku hanya terlalu percaya diri dan berharap banyak atas perasaannya. Tapi harapan inilah yang menguatkan perasaanku sampai sekarang.

"araaaam~"

Aku menoleh sebal pada sumber suara yang memanggilku. Sebenarnya tanpa menolehpun aku sudah bisa mengenali suaranya.

Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya yang mungkin terasa sesak karena berlarian mengejarku. Dia memegangi tanganku erat seakan tak membiarkanku untuk lepas darinya.

"jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika kita harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama"

"hmm" jawabku malas

Kami berdua berjalan dalam diam dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Ini bukan hal yang menakjubkan jika kami akan terus bergandengan tangan sampai rumahku, karena kami memang melakukannya setiap hari.

Pernah aku bertanya padanya dan dia hanya menjawab 'aku tidak ingin Aram lepas dariku'.

Sekarang coba pikir, yeoja mana yang tidak akan menaruh harapan jika terus diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang disukainya?

"kau sakit gigi? Kenapa dari tadi diam?" tanya Kyungsoo

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Bukan karena sakit gigi tapi aku sedang malas bicara denganmu.

"kau marah padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menghentikan langkahku membuatnya mau tidak mau juga berhenti melangkah.

"kyungsoo aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, namun kali ini aku tidak menerima jawaban 'entahlah' ataupun 'aku tidak tau' . . ."

Aku menarik nafas banyak-banyak sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku, hal ini benar-benar membuatku gugup.

"apa . . apa arti diriku untukmu?"

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatapku.

Aku telah terlanjur menanyakan tentang hal ini jadi mau tidak mau aku juga harus siap mendengar jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir indahnya.

Aku telah merasa lelah jika terus berharap.

Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipiku lantas memperkecil jarak diantara kami. Aku spontan memejamkan kedua mataku saat merasakan kelembutan bibirnya menyentuh dahiku.

" kau orang yang paling berharga. Sahabat terbaik yang pernah kukenal"

Aku menepis kedua tangannya dari wajahku.

"hanya sahabat?"

"tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi?" jawabnya mantap.

Tes!

Satu butir

Tes!

Dua butir

"Aram kenapa menangis? Ba-bagian mana yang sakit?"

Aku mengusap kasar wajahku yang kini telah basah oleh air mata. Memalukan, kenapa harus menangis di depan Kyungsoo?

Tapi lebih memalukan lagi jika mengingat seberapa besar aku pernah berharap padanya selama ini.

"go-gomawo telah memberikan kepastian"

Aku berlari meninggalkannya. Aku malu, sangat malu.

Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah cepat sampai ke rumah dan membenamkan wajahku ke bantal.

"ARAM KAU KENAPA?"

Kyungsoo menarik kasar tangan kananku setelah berhasil mengejarku.

"berhenti menangis! Kau membuat hatiku juga ikut terluka"

Ibu jari tangannya tak henti mengusap air mataku. Dia hendak merengkuhku dalam pelukannya namun aku menolak.

"tolong bi-biarkan aku sendiri"

Kyungsoo tak melepaskan pegangan tangannya, tetap memandang sendu padaku. Meminta penjelasan atas apa yang telah menyebabkanku menangis.

"kumohooooon, biarkan aku pergi" pintaku memelas.

Perlahan kurasakan pegangan tangannya mengendur membuatku bisa langsung melepaskan diri dan berlari meninggalkannya.

.

.

**Byun P.O.V**

Pagi ini mereka semua menatapku seperti kemari-kemarin, namun entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar tapi tatapan mereka kali ini terasa lain.

Biasanya mereka akan menatapku dengan kagum dan mata yang berbintang-bintang, oke aku memang namja keren paling populer di sekolah jadi hal itu wajar.

Tapi kali ini mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang eeergh . . .jijik mungkin?

Apa yang salah denganku?

Aku mengecek bajuku, rambutku, bau badanku dan segala hal yang ada di tubuhku. Sempurna seperti biasanya lantas apa yang salah?

"good morning teman-teman!" teriakku ceria saat memasuki kelas.

Mereka terdiam menatapku lantas kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya seakan tidak pernah menganggap kehadiranku.

Aku menghampiri tempat dudukku dimana sudah ada Jongin, teman sebangkuku ini juga ikut memangangiku dengan aneh.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua orang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh?"

Tanyaku.

"aku percaya jika kau tidak seperti yang mereka kira Baekhyun" jawab Jongin serius.

"apanya?"

Jongin mengambil koran sekolah yang disembunyikannya di belakang punggung. Memperlihatkan padaku artikel utama dari koran mingguan itu.

'**BYUN BAEKHYUN AND PARK CHANYEOL ARE DATING?'**

Serasa di sambar petir kurebut koran yang memuat berita tentangku dan Chanyeol. Disitu juga terdapat foto kami berdua yang tengah bergandengan tangan di depan Planetarium.

What The %a*"

Sekarang juga akan kubakar ketua redaksi beserta semua staff koran sekolah.

~~~~~ToBeContinued~~~~~

RnR pleaseee~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

**[YAOI BaekYeol] -LIKE A STAR- ep.4**

written by : babyLU

sudah pernah di post di fp exo fanfiction :)

_Andai aku bisa kembali ke waktu dimana kita masih bersama._

_Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu._

_Aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_Dan aku berjanji, kelak aku tidak akan malu lagi untuk memberi tahu pada dunia bahwa kau kekasihku._

_Orang yang selalu menganggapku bintang paling bersinar, Park Chanyeol . . ._

.

.

.

**Byun P.O.V**

Braaaak!

Aku menendang keras pintu kayu yang bertuliskan 'redaksi koran' menggunakan kaki kananku.

Aku mencoba sedikit mengatur tempo nafasku yang masih menggebu karena berlari saat menuju kemari.

Tenang Baekhyun, kau harus menghadapi masalah ini dengan kepala dingin.

Jangan sampai image murid tampan-cool-cerdas-populer yang selama ini kau sandang terkelupas begitu saja hanya karena kau mengumpat dan berkata kasar. Amit-amit.

Semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh padaku termasuk sepasang mata milik . . .

Si bodoh Chanyeol?

Dia sudah ada disini? Dengan tubuh lemah berpenyakit miliknya itu mana mungkin dia mampu melawan semua anggota redaksi koran sekolah. Bodoh.

Lihat, dia sekarang malah memasang tampang cengo dengan mata membulat. Terkejut akan kehadiranku.

"byunnie apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut si bodoh. Tentu saja untuk menghajar siapapun yang menulis artikel tentang kita.

"siapa yang memuat artikel ini"

Aku melempar koran edisi pagi ini kearah mereka. Menatap satu-persatu tampang ketakutan yang melekat pada wajah mereka.

Hening. Tak ada satupun mulut yang terbuka untuk menjawabnya, hingga . . .

"aku . . ."

Aku menoleh pada suara yang terdengar jelas dibelakangku. Seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam pendek bersandar pada engsel pintu.

Sial, aku lupa jika ketua redaksi sekolah adalah Kim Hyolin.

Yeoja itu berjalan mendekat padaku, menyandarkan sebelah tangannya di bahuku lantas bertumpu padanya. Dia makin mendekat, bahkan aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya menerpa belakang telingaku. Aaaarrrgh . . .!

"jadi ini oppa, alasanmu menolakku tempo hari . . ." bisiknya yang membuatku sedikit merinding.

Apa dia berniat membalas dendam mengenai penolakan tempo hari?

Aku memang menolak pernyataan cintanya, bukan karena si bodoh itu tapi karena aku memang tidak menyukai yeoja ini.

Aish tak pernah terbayangkan jika akan serumit ini saat dirimu menyandang predikat murid tampan-cool-cerdas-populer yang di idolakan setiap wanita dan pria.

"ternyata kau . . . gay"

Aku menepis kasar tangannya sedangkan dia malah menyeringai seram. Tenang Baekhyun, jangan panik.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan.

"jaga ucapanmu Hyolin, mana- mana mungkin aku . . gay" gelagapku.

Sebaik apapun aku mencoba untuk tenang tapi tetap saja terasa gugup.

"lalu apa maksud dari foto ini?"

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang melangkah mendekati kami.

"Baekhyun belum pernah ke Planetarium dan dia memintaku untuk menemaninya. Itu hal biasa jika dua orang teman pergi bersama, Jadi kau jangan berfikiran macam-macam"

Aku melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya, jawaban macam apa itu?

Aku memintanya untuk menemaniku? Jelas-jelas dia yang memaksaku.

"teman? Haruskah bergandengan tangan juga? Kalian kelihatan mesra sekali di foto ini"

Telingaku memanas, aaaargh ini semua gara-gara si bodoh itu. Bisa tamat riwayat Byun Baekhyun jika sampai semua orang tau kalau kami memang berpacaran.

"TERSERAH, yang jelas sekarang juga aku ingin kau membuat pernyataan jika artikel yang kau muat ini adalah palsu" tuntutku. Aku ingin semua ini segera berakhir.

"tidak semudah itu oppa. Tidakkah kau sadar jika koran sekolah laku keras saat memuat artikel tentangmu, apalagi mengenai hubungan gelapmu ini. . ."

"brengsek"

Chanyeol menahan tubuhku yang hendak menerkam yeoja di hadapanku. Aku sudah hilang kesabaran.

"ingat Byunnie, dia yeoja" bisik Chanyeol.

"Dulu kau mempermalukanku di depan umum dengan membuang cokelat pemberianku di tempat sampah, bukankah kita impas sekarang"

Beginikah rasanya saat kepalamu di hantam dengan batu? Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasam berat.

Sial, ternyata Hyolin mencoba untuk balas dendam.

"maaf"

Aku menoleh pada asal suara berat di sebelahku.

"aku mewakili Baekhyun meminta maaf padamu" ujar Chanyeol mantap.

Si bodoh ini meminta maaf atas hal yang bukan menjadi kesalahannya? Demi aku?

Hyolin tertawa sarkatis.

"heh, bisa saja aku membuat pernyataan jika artikel yang baru saja ku muat adalah hoax. Tapi . . ."

Entah kenapa jantungku menjadi berdebar-debar menunggu ucapan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Mengerti akan kegugupanku Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan gemetarku namun buru-buru kutepis.

Bodoh, dia hanya akan menambah Hyolin berfikiran yang macam-macam.

"sebagai gantinya harus ada artikel heboh lainnya"

"maksudmu?"

"akan sangat menghebohkan jika seorang Byun Baekhyun . . . menciumku"

"ANDWAEEEE!" teriak Chanyeol.

Eh? Bahkan aku sendiri yang bersangkutan belum sempat membuat penolakan tapi telah di dahului oleh namja ini.

Hyolin mengernyit heran "kenapa kau yang tidak terima, apa jangan-jangan berita tentang kalian memang benar?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku tanpa sadar, bisa kulihat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya memintaku untuk menolak permintaan konyol Hyolin.

Aku tidak mungkin memberikan ciuman pertamaku kepada orang yang tidak kusukai tapi jika aku tidak melakukannya maka image gay akan terus melekat pada diriku.

"aku- aku . . ."

"tidak Baekhyun! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya"

"whhooo pacarmu melarang oppa" Hyolin menyeringai menatapku. Apa yang harus kulakukan tuhan?

Aku menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian lantas memejamkan mataku rapat.

Sudah kubulatkan tekad. Aku berjalan mendekati yeoja itu lantas mencengkeram tengkuknya, mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai busuk yang terus terukir di bibir cherrynya.

Dia menjentikkan jarinya, meminta salah seorang anak buahnya untuk memotret berita heboh yang segera akan menggemparkan seisi sekolah. Tenang Baekhyun kau tinggal menutup matamu lalu menempelkan bibirmu pada bibirnya dan selesai.

"ANDWAE! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya"

Chanyeol menarik tubuhku menjauh dari Hyolin.

"apa hakmu melarangku?" tolakku.

"jika kau nekat menciumnya aku akan marah padamu" ancam si bodoh ini. Kau pikir aku takut huh?

"memangnya aku peduli jika kau marah padaku. Toh kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku"

"Byunnie aku pacar- . . ."

Plaaaaak!

Chanyeol menatapku dengan mata terbelalak terkejut, jangan tanya kenapa karena aku sendiri juga terkejut kenapa tanganku malah menampar pipinya.

Sungguh aku tak berniat menamparnya, aku hanya ingin menghentikan ucapannya.

"ma- maaf"

Chanyeol menatapku tajam. Dia menarik tanganku untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"oppa ini kesempatan terakhirmu, jika kau pergi aku akan menulis berita yang lebih heboh tentang kalian"

Aku menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol. Jika kalian beranggapan aku pengecut, oke aku memang pengecut. Aku terlalu takut jika imageku akan menjadi buruk.

"berhenti mencampuri urusanku Park Chanyeol! Aku hanya ingin menolong image kita"

"memangnya kenapa kalau mereka berfikir jika kita berpacaran? Toh kenyataannya memang begitu"

"aku bukan pacarmu dan berhenti menggangguku. KAU GAY MENJIJIKKAN"

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Wajahnya memang mengukir senyum namun bisa kurasakan jika senyum itu mengandung sejuta kesakitan bukannya kebahagiaan. Aku sadar jika ucapanku barusan mungkin telah menyakiti hatinya.

Aku kembali mendekati Hyolin dan bersiap untuk menciumnya.

Dia diam.

Berdiri dia ambang pintu seraya memandang padaku yang tengah memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada Hyolin.

Dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat jika dia membuang muka, tidak ingin melihat adegan yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya.

Dan kini, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Byun Baekhyun merasa menyesal karena telah menyakiti hati seseorang.

.

.

.

RnR pleaseee~ :D


	5. Chapter 5

**[YAOI BaekYeol] -LIKE A STAR- ep.5**

Written by : babyLU

_Andai aku bisa kembali ke waktu dimana kita masih bersama._

_Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu._

_Aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_Dan aku berjanji, kelak aku tidak akan malu lagi untuk memberi tahu pada dunia bahwa kau kekasihku._

_Orang yang selalu menganggapku bintang paling bersinar, Park Chanyeol . . ._

.

.

.

**Byun P.O.V**

Hyolin menepati janjinya dengan membuat pernyataan jika artikel tentangku yang di muat di koran sekolah adalah palsu. Dia beralasan jika ternyata orang di foto itu bukanlah aku dan Chanyeol melainkan orang lain yang kebetulan agak mirip dengan kami berdua. Alasan klasik.

Dan sekarang sekolah ganti dihebohkan oleh foto ciumanku dengan Hyolin, semua orang mengira jika kami berpacaran dan tentu saja yeoja licik itu senang bukan main bisa di gosipkan denganku.

Yah mungkin sedikit lebih baik daripada harus di gosipkan berpacaran dengan si bodoh Chanyeol.

Ngomong-ngomong soal si bodoh, semenjak kejadian itu dia tidak masuk sekolah. Hari ini dia juga tidak masuk lagi. Apa penyakitnya kambuh?

Atau dia tidak masuk sekolah karena marah padaku?

Hey aku pahlawan disini. Seharusnya dia banyak-banyak berterima kasih karena aku telah menyelamatkan imagenya yang pada awalnya sudah buruk menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Biarkan saja, dia pasti akan menyesal karena tidak masuk sekolah. Ini sudah 7 hari sejak kami berpacaran, berarti ini adalah hari terakhirnya.

Seharusnya dia memanfaatkan hari ini dengan baik. Bodoh.

Benar-benar bodoh, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan bisa berpacaran dengan murid tampan-cerdas-cool-populer dan sekarang dia malah menghilang begitu saja.

"dia pasti akan menyesal . . ." gumamku

"siapa yang akan menyesal? Dari tadi kau menggerutu sendiri"

Aku menutup mulutku mendengar pertanyaan teman sebangkuku Jongin.

Memalukan, aku tanpa sadar menggerutu sendiri. Semoga tadi saat menggerutu aku tidak menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"kau mau kemana?" tanyaku saat melihat Jongin beranjak dari duduknya.

"tentu saja menemui gadisku"

Aram.

Aku menjentikkan jariku tanpa sadar. Betul sekali, Han Aram.

Dia kan sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol otomatis dia pasti tau alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak masuk 2 hari ini. Aku akan bertanya padanya.

"kau kenapa tertawa sendiri?"

Lagi-lagi aku menutup mulutku yang tanpa sadar telah tertawa sendiri. Otakku jadi sedikit error semenjak sering berdekatan dengan si bodoh itu.

Besok aku harus meminta appa untuk mengantarkanku suntik vaksinasi.

"sudah, pergi sana" usirku.

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya dan berlalu keluar kelas.

Dan tanpa dia sadari aku diam-diam mengikutinya, hanya ingin tau dimana nantinya aku bisa menemukan Han Aram.

Taman belakang sekolah. Tentu saja itu kan tempat favoritnya jika sedang bersama Chanyeol.

Aku curiga jika mereka berdua sebenarnya memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"apa yang sedang sunbae lakukan?"

Aku hampir saja melompat dari tempatku berjongkok saking kagetnya.

Sesosok figure namja dengan mata bulat besar memandang curiga padaku. Sial, mengagetkaku saja.

Ternyata si bodoh yang lain, adik kelasku Kyungsoo.

"kenapa aku selalu memergokimu sedang mengintip? Sunbae menyukai Aram?"

Aku membekap mulutnya yang berisik lantas menyeretnya untuk menjauh dari sini.

Kyungsoo menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah bekapan tanganku dimulutnya terlepas, berlebihan sekali seakan tidak mengirup udara selama bertahun-tahun.

Aku menyeret Kyungsoo ke balik pohon yang sepi, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya.

"kau tau alasan kenapa si bodoh tidak masuk sekolah 2 hari ini?" tanyaku langsung karena aku tidak suka berbelit-belit. Waktuku terlalu berharga jika hanya digunakan untuk bersilat lidah.

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak "si bodoh siapa?"

"siapa lagi kalau bukan P-A-R-K C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L!"

Aku sengaja menjeda pengucapanku karena aku tau kemampuan otaknya dalam memproses informasi bisa dibilang agak lambat. Sama seperti Chanyeol.

"sunbae kan pacarnya, seharusnya kau yang lebih tau"

Aku menjitak kepalanya yang seenaknya berucap membuat yang bersangkutan meringis kesakitan.

"aku tidak tau, maka dari itu bertanya padamu bodoh. Mungkin saja kau tau"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sudah kuduga, tak ada yang bisa di harapkan dari bocah ini.

"aku minta tolong padamu, tanyakan pada Han Aram. Dia pasti tau"

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas. "tidak mungkin, Aram sedang marah padaku. Sudah 2 hari kami tidak bicara"

"kenapa?" tanyaku. Bukannya bermaksud mencampuri urusan mereka namun aku hanya sedikit penasaran saja.

"aram bertanya padaku –apa arti dirinya bagiku- dan ku jawab sahabat baikku. Entah kenapa dia malah berterima kasih karena aku telah memberikan kepastian, setelah itu dia menangis dan pergi begitu saja. 2 hari ini aku terus berfikir apa salahku sunbae?"

Lagi-lagi aku menjitak kepalanya. Ternyata bocah ini jauh lebih bodoh dari Chanyeol dan juga tidak peka.

"tentu saja Aram kecewa dengan jawabanmu!"

"memangnya apa yang salah dari jawabanku?"

Aku mendesah panjang, harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra saat menjelaskan suatu hal yang rumit pada orang bodoh.

"itu karena Aram mengharapkan suatu hubungan yang lebih dari Sahabat"

"maksud sunbae saudara?"

"ARAM MENYUKAIMU~" teriakku lepas kontrol. Ingin rasanya kucekik leherku sendiri dari pada harus menjelaskan masalah ini hingga mulutku berbusa.

Kyungsoo malah tertawa lepas sampai memegangi perutnya, sekarang dia kerasukan?

"kau bercanda sunbae! Mana mungkin Aram menyukaiku, dia . . . menyukai Jongin sunbae" ujarnya lirih.

"kenapa kau bisa berfikir begitu?"

"Aram pernah bilang jika dia sedang menyukai seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah orang yang sangat ku kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin sunbae" _(baca like a star ep.2)_

Aku mengusap pucuk kepalanya pelan, mencoba menjadi penasehat yang bijak. Tentu saja karena segala hal yang keluar dari mulutku adalah kata-kata yang berguna dan bijak.

"jangan suka berspekulasi sebelum kau memastikannya sendiri. Memang, jika di bandingkan dengan Jongin kau tidak ada apa-apanya . . ."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, hey aku hanya mencoba berkata jujur.

"dia tampan, tinggi, populer, lead dancer di sekolah. Namun belum tentu semua hal itu bisa membuat Aram menjadi menyukainya. Karena Aram menyukaimu dan kau juga menyukainya bukan? Cobalah jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri dan langsung katakan padanya. . ."

Kyungsoo memandangku dalam, mencoba meresapi setiap perkataan yang baru saja kuucapkan meskipun aku tak yakin otaknya yang kecil mampu menampung semuanya ha-ha-ha.

"mencoba jujur pada perasaan sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo

"iya" jawabku mantap.

"seharusnya . . . kau menyimpan kata-kata itu untuk dirimu sendiri sunbae"

Jleb!

Rasanya seperti.

Seperti . . .

Seperti entahlah yang jelas tidak enak sekali di hati.

Beginikah rasanya di tampar oleh sebuah ucapan?

"apa maksudmu" tanyaku, sedangkan tanganku telah terkepal semburna siap untuk menghantam wajah bodohnya.

"aku- aku hanya berkata jujur. Kau sebenarnya juga menyukai Chanyeol hyung namun kau tidak mau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri"

"YAAAAA! Kau akan mati di tanganku"

"ampuuun~" spontan Kyungsoo berlari dariku. Sial, kali ini saja kubiarkan kau lolos dan menikmati sisa waktumu sebelum mati oleh kepalan tanganku.

Apa maksud ucapannya?

Aku menyukai Chanyeol?

Aku menyukai si bodoh Park Chanyeol?

Mana mungkin aku menyukainya, hey perlu kalian tau aku masih normal.

Tolong jangan salah paham, hari ini aku mencarinya bukan karena aku menyukainya tapi karena . . .

Aku sedikit . . .

Hanya sedikit lho ya, tolong di garis bawahi.

Sedikit . . .

Merindukan kehadirannya.

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo P.O.V**

Mencoba jujur pada perasaan sendiri?

Entah kenapa ucapan Baekhyun sunbae barusan itu membuat hatiku mencelos.

Beginikah rasanya di tampar oleh sebuah ucapan?

Sampai sekarang aku tetap tidak bisa mengerti tentang apa yang kurasakan.

Debaran jantung ini.

Rasa gugup setiap bertemu manik matanya.

Merindukan senyum malaikatnya.

Apa aku benar menyukai Aram?

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, jadi beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta.

Kalian bisa berfikir aku bodoh tapi pada kenyataannya aku memang belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ini sebuah perasaan baru bagiku dan hanya kurasakan kepada Han Aram.

Deg!

Aku tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejut di wajahku saat berpapasan dengan mereka.

Yeoja yang membuat perasaanku menjadi begitu campur aduk bersama dengan . . .

"jangan melamun saat sedang berjalan, kau hampir saja menabrak kami" ujar Jongin sunbae.

Aku melirik Aram yang berdiri disampingnya, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat padaku malah terkesan membuang muka.

Jongin menggeser tubuhku yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"aram . . ."

Mereka berhenti, namun Aram tetap tidak menoleh padaku yang memanggilnya.

"ada yang ingin kukatakan"

Jongin mendecih kesal, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan" jawab Aram singkat.

Jongin tak kuasa menahan seringainya saat mendengar jawaban ketus Aram. Namja itu kembali membimbing Aram untuk berjalan meninggalkanku.

"araaaam~"

"jangan memaksa jika dia tidak ingin bicara denganmu"

aku tetap bersikeras menahannya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan Jongin sunbae yang terlihat tidak senang atas tindakanku.

Aku beralih kedepannya, memandang wajah cantiknya yang menunduk di hadapanku.

Juntaian rambut ikal kecokelatan miliknya sesekali melambai karena tertiup angin lembut, aku mengerahkan semua keberanian yang kupunya untuk menyingkirkan surai yang menutupi wajahnya.

Membuat manik matanya bertatapan langsung dengan milikku, cukup lama kami saling memandang.

"sekarang aku memiliki jawaban kenapa aku tidak suka jika kau bersama dengan namja lain"

"jawabanmu selalu klasik, jika bukan entahlah ya aku tidak tau" ujar Aram.

Tidak. Kali ini jawabanku berbeda, aku tidak akan mengucapkan kata itu sebagai jawabanku.

Aku sudah yakin dan tau dengan pasti mengenai perasaanku sendiri.

"itu karena, aku menyukai Aram"

Manik matanya membesar setelah mendengar jawabanku, kemudian gumpalan-gumpalan bening terlihat mulai memenuhi matanya.

"kau membuatnya menangis" jongin menyingkirkan tanganku dari wajah Aram dan membawa yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya.

Apa yang telah kulakukan? Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa membuat Aram menangis.

Aram melepaskan pelukan jongin sunbae dan melihat padaku, masih dengan tetesan embun yang mengaliri kedua pipinya. Namun, dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dalam tangisnya.

"aku juga menyukai kyungsoo"

"MWOOOOO~!" teriak kami berdua.

Yang ku maksud kami berdua disini adalah aku dan Jongin sunbae. Sepertinya dia sama terkejutnya denganku.

"tapi, aram . . ."

"maaf sunbae, kau begitu baik padaku tapi aku hanya menyukai Kyungsoo" jelas Aram.

Dan kali ini untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa membalas seringaian Jongin sunbae. Terima kasih telah banyak mengajariku cara menyeringai dengan benar.

.

.

.

**Byun P.O.V**

Aku menutup kedua telingaku dari segala macam curahan hati yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah ini dia terus berbicara mengenai betapa hancur hatinya saat gadis incarannya mengatakan suka untuk namja lain. Aku tidak mungkin tahan jika harus mendengar ocehannya sampai kami berpisah di tikungan selanjutnya.

Rupanya si bodoh Kyungsoo termakan oleh ucapanku, dia serius mencoba jujur pada perasaannya sendiri dengan menyatakan cintanya pada Aram. Dan seperti dugaanku mereka memang saling mencintai bukan. Lagi-lagi aku menjadi pahlawan, mulai sekarang kalian boleh memanggilku _cupid._

"sudahlah, kau bisa dapatkan yang lebih cantik dari Aram" potongku.

"seharusnya kau menghiburku"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung berbelok tanpa mengucap selamat tinggal padaku. Dasar, bocah ini. Lihat saja besok dia pasti sudah kembali seperti biasa, sekarang yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah menenangkan diri.

Tubuhku berjengit saat tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu melingkari leherku, sebuah syal rajutan berwarna hitam dengan ornamen bintang-bintang kecil yang terletak secara acak.

"kenapa tidak mengenakan syal di cuaca sedingin ini?"

Tubuhku membeku melihat figure di hadapanku. Figure yang sedari tadi kuharapkan kehadirannnya.

"kau tidak merindukanku dan ingin memelukku?" godanya.

"kau terlalu percaya diri Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Lihat dirinya, tidak berangkat sekolah dan malah berkeliaran di cuaca sedingin ini. Bagaimana jika penyakitnya kambuh lagi?

"hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita. Tidak terasa ya, waktu berjalan begitu cepat"

"aku senang akhirnya bisa bebas darimu" jawabku ketus.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutku pelan. Aish, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh rambutku. Aku menatanya hampir 1 jam setiap pagi.

"maaf jika selama ini selalu menyusahkanmu namun terima kasih, aku benar-benar bahagia. Kau memberikan kenangan di hari-hari terakhir . . ."

Tunggu, aku tidak salah dengar bukan?

Hari-hari terakhir, apa maksudnya?

"KAU AKAN MATI?" tanyaku spontan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku.

"aish, pikiranmu buruk sekali"

Dia memukul kepalaku pelan, tidak sakit sih namun aku merasa terhina. Mentang-mentang ini hari terakhir dia jadi berani padaku, apa dia sudah lupa betapa dia memujaku dahulu. Dasar.

"umma memutuskan untuk membawaku ke London, kudengar perawatan medis disana lebih baik daripada di Korea. Kau tau kan jika aku serius ingin sembuh . . ."

"itu bagus tapi . . . sampai kapan?" tanyaku.

Chanyeol menatapku dalam lantas menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"tidak tau. Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali ke Korea"

Deg!

Perasaan macam apa ini. Kenapa aku begitu takut saat dia bilang jika dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea.

Bagaimana jika dia benar tidak kembali dan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Kenapa tiba-tiba harus berpisah, aku bahkan belum sempat berbuat baik padanya.

Chanyeol meraih tas ranselku dan menyematkan sesuatu disana, membuat benda itu bergelantungan di resleting tasku.

Bintang?

"gantungan tas itu bisa bersinar di kegelapan. Dia akan selalu menjadi bintang paling bersinar di siang ataupun malam, seperti Byunnie"

Aku menggenggam bintang berukuran cukup besar itu. Permukaan beningnya membuatku bisa melihat rentetan kabel kecil yang ada di dalamnya.

Aku memeluk tubuh namja di hadapanku, menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Biarlah kali ini saja aku terlihat lemah di hadapan Chanyeol, menepis semua ego yang selalu ku junjung tinggi.

"aku akan selalu merindukanmu" bisik Chanyeol.

Nado, aku juga akan selalu merindukanmu bodoh.

Aku mencoba membuka mulutku namun entah kenapa seluruh syaraf yang tertanam di lidahku serasa membeku. Sulit sekali hanya untuk mengatakan jika aku juga akan merindukannya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukanku "waktuku tidak banyak lagi, aku harus segera pergi"

Sekali lagi dia tersenyum padaku sebelum berbalik meninggalkanku. Senyum secerah mentari yang akan selalu kurindukan, Senyum secerah mentari yang hanya dimiliki oleh Park Chanyeol.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik padaku.

"byunnie, jika kau- jika . . . kau bilang jangan pergi. Maka aku tidak akan pergi"

Aku. Dia memberikan semua keputusan padaku?

Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Cukup lama kami saling berdiam diri. Berhadapan dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"pergilah . . ."

Chanyeol menatapku dengan kedua mata beningnya, bisa kulihat tersirat banyak kekecewaan disana.

Aku tau dia pasti sangat kecewa dengan jawabanku.

Aku menginginkan Chanyeol tetap disini, sangat menginginkannya namun jika aku menahannya itu berarti aku egois.

Chanyeol ingin sembuh dan aku tidak bisa menahannya untuk mewujudkan keinginannya ini, dia harus sembuh. Itu lebih penting dari apapun, termasuk keinginanku untuk terus bersamanya.

"bintang bisa memancarkan sinarnya sendiri, dia tidak butuh siapapun untuk membantunya tetap bersinar. Termasuk matahari . . ."

Mata indahnya berair. Apa yang telah kulakukan, aku telah menyakiti hatinya.

Lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan senyuman itu, sebuah senyuman untuk menyamarkan rasa sakit yang tengah dirasakan hatinya. Tersenyum pahit.

"kau benar, bintang tidak membutuhkan kehadiran siapapun. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Aku menutup kedua mataku rapat-rapat untuk menghalangi bulir-bulir bening yang terus berdesakan di mataku. Aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Chanyeol, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin berat untuk pergi.

Hingga saat kubuka mataku, dia telah hilang dari pandanganku.

kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku?

"gajima . . ."

Aku meremas dadaku yang terasa begitu sesak seakan semua asupan oksigen di bumi telah terkuras habis.

"gajima, chanyeol~ah . . ."

Percuma, sekarang percuma jika kau memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

Dia tidak akan mendengarmu.

Dia tidak akan kembali.

Chanyeol tetap akan pergi meninggalkanmu.

.

.

.

RnR pleaseee :)


	6. Chapter 6END

**[YAOI BaekYeol] -LIKE A STAR- ep. EPILOG**

Written by : babyLU

buat yang berharap kaisoo maaf ya saia tidak bisa mewujudkannya disini, soalnya ff ini pernah saia post di fp exo fanfiction jadi ga bisa ngerubah alurnya lagi :'(  
mungkin nanti bisa saia wujudkan di lain ff hahahah  
oiya ini chapter terakhir ya, enjoy it!

_Andai aku bisa kembali ke waktu dimana kita masih bersama._

_Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu._

_Aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_Dan aku berjanji, kelak aku tidak akan malu lagi untuk memberi tahu pada dunia bahwa kau kekasihku._

_Orang yang selalu menganggapku bintang paling bersinar, Park Chanyeol . . ._

.

.

.

**Byun P.O.V**

Aku melihat pijakan tangga besi di hadapanku, terlalu ragu untuk melangkah.

"excuse me sir, but there are many people waiting behind you"

Suara dari seorang pramugari berkewarganegaraan asing membuyarkan keraguanku. Aku melirik ke belakang, dan benar saja ada banyak orang yang juga mengantri untuk segera turun dari pesawat.

"i'm sorry" ujarku seraya membungkuk sebagai tanda penyesalan dariku.

London.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku memijakkan kakiku ke kota ini. Kota yang selama 10 tahun ini terus menghantuiku untuk datang kemari.

Chanyeol benar dengan ucapannya. Dia serius tidak kembali, bahkan meskipun aku telah menunggu kedatangannya selama 10 tahun dia tetap tidak kembali.

Apa dia telah melupakanku? Semudah itukah?

Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya sampai detik ini.

Semenjak Chanyeol pergi aku merasa seperti kehilangan diriku. Aku tidak bisa lagi bersikap bangga terhadap predikat tampan-cerdas-cool-populer yang dulu selalu ku junjung tinggi.

Sisi menyedihkan dari diriku yang lebih mendominasi. Aku takut.

Apa Chanyeol masih bisa menerimaku sekarang?

Andai waktu itu aku tidak membiarkannya pergi . . .

Aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantong celanaku. Secarik kertas yang menjadi penentu bertemu tidaknya aku dengan Chanyeol. Alamat rumahnya di London.

_**Caviera st. 365E 3X0**_

_**London, England**_

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"_aku mohon Aram"_

_Hampir saja aku bersimpuh di hadapan yeoja ini jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menahanku._

"_untuk apa kau menemui Yeol oppa? Dia sudah hidup bahagia disana"_

"_aku ingin bertemu dengannya"_

"_setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti hatinya lagi"_

_Aram menatapku dengan mata berair, terlihat jelas dia begitu takut jika aku akan menyakiti kakak kesayangannya lagi._

"_Aram tidakkah kau lihat jika sunbae sudah berubah. Aku berani jamin dia tidak akan menyakiti Chanyeol hyung . . ."_

_Aku mengangguk meng-iyakan ucapan Kyungsoo. Namja bermata besar ini sekarang sudah tidak bodoh seperti dulu._

_Aram menatapku ragu namun kemudian mengangguk._

"_akan kuberi alamatnya . . ."_

.

.

.

Aku menatap rumah bergaya klasik dengan dinding berwarna putih di hadapanku. Apa benar Chanyeol ada disini?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku takut. Bagaimana jika aku kembali saja ke Korea.

Hey, kau terlalu pengecut jika melakukan itu. Kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari dan tidak bertemu dengannya. Ayolah Byun Baekhyun, kau pasti bisa.

Aku sebisa mungkin menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Pintu kayu rumahnya terbuka membuatku terlonjak kaget, segera berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang ada di seberang jalan. Lihat, kau begitu pengecut Baekhyun.

Figure namja yang begitu kurindukan, Park Chanyeol. Benar dia si bodoh Chanyeol.

Aku menutup mulutku menggunakan kedua tanganku, menahannya agar tidak memanggil namja di seberang sana.

Apa yang di katakan Aram benar, dia terlihat lebih bahagia disini. Bisa kalian lihat jika wajahnya terlihat lebih segar, tidak pucat pasi seperti dulu. Sekarang dia sudah bisa berlarian tanpa harus takut jika penyakit lemah jantungnya akan kambuh. Dan Hey, dia memangkas rambutnya menjadi sangat pendek namun tetap tidak menghilangkan aura tampan yang ada dalam dirinya.

Seorang bocah berambut pirang yang kurasa berusia sekitar 3 tahun ikut keluar seraya menenteng bola di tangannya.

"i want to play soccel . . " ujar bocah itu lucu. Aku sedikit terkikik saat mendengarnya yang belum bisa mengucapkan huruf 'R'.

"come here. Kevin"

Suara bass yang amat kurindukan. Aku ingin lagi mendengar suara itu menyebut namaku dengan sebutan byunnie.

Duak!

Sebuah tendangan dari Chanyeol membuat bola itu melambung ke seberang jalan, tepat di sebelah pohon persembunyianku. Mati kau Baekhyun!

Aigoo, aku harus bersembunyi dimana? Disini tidak ada semak-semak.

"take the ball"

Anak kecil yang bernama Kevin itu berjalan pelan menuju tempatku untuk mengambil bola. Iris matanya yang berwarna biru menatap bingung padaku. Mungkin dia berfikir kenapa ada orang aneh yang berjongkok di balik pohon.

"go away . . go away" ujarku setengah berbisik agar bocah ini segera pergi sebelum Chanyeol menyadari kehadiranku.

"THELE IS A STLANGE UNCLE WHO HID HELEEEE~ . . ." teriak bocah ini.

Aaaargh! Ingin rasanya kubungkam mulut kecil bocah ini. Aku memintamu untuk pergi menjauh tapi kenapa mulut kecilmu malah berteriak. Belajarlah untuk mengucapkan huruf R dengan benar dulu baru berteriak.

"who?" aku bisa mendengar derap kaki Chanyeol yang mendekat.

Spontan aku mengenakan tudung jaketku dan menyembunyikan wajahku kedalam tas.

"byunnie~ . . ."

Aku menjerit dalam hati karena dia bisa mengenaliku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"hai Chanyeol apa kabar? Aku sedikit tersesat dan sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Bye"

Aku merutuki kata-kata bodoh yang malah meluncur dengan bebasnya dari mulutku.

Chanyeol menahanku, memegangi pergelangan tanganku begitu erat.

"kau datang untukku?"

Dia membalik tubuhku untuk menghadapnya. Mata yang selalu menenangkan miliknya menatapku.

Tidakkah kau tau jika aku begitu merindukan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang hanya akan kau lancarkan untukku.

Aku mengangguk atas pertanyaannya. Aku sudah berjanji jika aku tidak akan membohongi perasaanku lagi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"mengenai perkataanku waktu itu, aku tidak serius mengatakannya" lirihku.

"perkataan yang mana?"

"aku- aku bintang yang membutuhkan matahari. Aku tidak bisa memancarkan sinarku tanpa matahari"

Aku menggigit bibirku pelan, sudah saatnya aku jujur atas perasaanku sendiri.

Aku membutuhkan Chanyeol, aku menginginkan Chanyeol selalu ada disisiku.

"abeoji, what did he say? I don't undelstand . . ."

Aku menatap horror bocah di hadapanku. Barusan dia memanggil apa? Abeoji?

Seakan mengerti kebingunganku, Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

"maaf Baekhyun, tapi aku sudah menikah. Dan ini anakku, Kevin . . ."

Aku seperti di hadapkan pada sebuah ruang kosong tanpa udara. Hanya ada aku dan dinding-dinding berwarna putih yang mengelilingiku. Berusaha menggapai senyawa bernama oksigen yang tidak pernah ada di dalam ruangan ini. Aku sendirian dan tak ada seorangpun yang akan datang menolongku.

Sesak, rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

"chukkae . . ."

Pada akhirnya hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutku. Aku telah kehilangan akal.

Otakku membeku sedangkan pelupuk mataku memanas. Sebuah sensasi parutan kasar terasa nyata di hatiku.

"kau menangis?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaannya. Benarkah aku menangis?

"aku tidak menangis"

"tapi ada air yang keluar dari matamu"

Aku memang merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipiku namun aku tidak menyadari jika itu adalah air mata. Karena aku tidak mengharapkannya keluar. Aku tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Chanyeol.

Bukankah ini impas, dulu aku manyakitinya dan sekarang aku harus menuai apa yang telah ku tanam.

"maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang"

"khu..khu..khu kau lucu Byunnie~ . . ."

Chanyeol memegangi perutnya yang bergoncang hebat karena menahan tawa. Apa ini?

Dia begitu bahagia melihatku menangis. Inikah yang ingin dilihatnya setelah 10 tahun tidak bertemu.

"kau percaya jika aku sudah menikah? Aku hanya mengerjaimu hahahaha . . . Aram memberi tahuku jika kau akan kemari hari ini, jadi aku sengaja mengerjaimu dan meminta Kevin untuk memanggilku abeoji hahaha . . ."

Aku menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Entahlah, lidahku terasa kelu untuk berucap sedangkan air di pelupuk mataku malah makin mengalir deras.

"hiks . .hiks"

"hey aku hanya bercanda. Serius Kevin bukan anakku, dia adik tiriku . . "

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipiku, berusaha menenangkanku yang malah makin terisak.

"aku- aku hiks . . tidak bisa berhenti menangis"

Chanyeol merangsek memelukku, merengkuhnya erat. Rengkuhan paling erat darinya yang pernah kurasakan.

"maaf, kalau aku sudah keterlaluan"

Aku balas melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada pinggangnya, menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidang yang selalu kuinginkan sebagai tempat bersandar. Ini begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"aku hiks . . .tidak marah. justru aku sangat lega jika ucapanmu hanya lelucon"

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal tadi bukanlah lelucon melainkan kenyataan. Aku takut untuk membayangkannya.

Aku membutuhkan namja ini, aku membutuhkan Chanyeol sebagai milikku seorang.

"kau sudah semakin dewasa Byunnie~"

Usapan lembutnya di pucuk kepalaku mengalirkan perasaan aneh yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku. Gelembung-gelembung dalam perutku serasa meledak-ledak, aku begitu bahagia.

"sa- sa- sa- . . . sarang . ."

Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku, menghentikanku yang agak kesulitan untuk mengucapkan kata cinta. Aku tidak biasa menyatakan cintaku pada seseorang.

"biar aku yang mengatakannya. AKU MENYUKAI BYUNNIE~ bintangku yang paling bersinar"

"nado. nado si bodoh"

"what ale you doing?" tanya Kevin yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mengamati kami. Aku buru-buru melepaskan pelukanku dari Chanyeol, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat adegan romantika orang dewasa.

"YEOL~AH nuguya? Ooh temanmu dari Korea?"

Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik berdiri di ambang pintu.

"nde umma!" jawab Chanyeol.

Itu umma Chanyeol? Umma cantik yang telah melahirkan matahariku.

"kajja, bawa Kevin dan temanmu itu masuk kedalam"

Aku menggenggam kedua tangan wanita di hadapanku lantas menciumnya lembut. Umma Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh atas tingkahku.

"eomonim, saya mencintai putra anda. Ijinkan saya meminangnya . . ."

"eh?"

. . . . . REAL END . . . . .

makasih banget yang udah mau baca n coment ff ini dari awal sampe akhir #deep bow  
sampai jumpa di lain cerita :)


End file.
